


Уход за кожей

by Berry_tea_with_cookies



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Masks, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berry_tea_with_cookies/pseuds/Berry_tea_with_cookies
Summary: Ирука был убийственным сочетанием ледяной суровости и стали. Чунин посмотрел на Какаши сверху вниз — а затем продолжил свою ужасную пытку.Пытку, которую Какаши не знал до последних нескольких месяцев.У него прибавилось так много новых эмоциональных шрамов из-за Ируки!Совершенно бесчувственно Ирука ополоснул его лицо тёплой водой.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Kudos: 19





	Уход за кожей

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Skin Care](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404841) by [decaf_kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/decaf_kitty/pseuds/decaf_kitty). 



> Посвящаю этот перевод масочному режиму, аномальной жаре в Питере и проблемной коже
> 
> Текст был написан для 2019 KakaIru Fest Exchange по подсказке [manzokuda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manzokuda/gifts).
> 
> Я давно не ощущала себя таким тапочком. Но теперь я тапочек в масочке для лица!  
> А ещё это лучший ответ на вопрос "Что у маской под Какаши?" в моей жизни, потому что, да, это максимально правдиво

В который раз Какаши надувшись сидел на стуле в ванной. За последнее время он стал экспертом в том, чтобы дуться. Он сильно ссутулился. Он немного вытягивал губы. Как полагается щурил несоответствующие глаза. Смотрел на Ируку в упор. Несколько раз подряд хлопал серыми ресницами.

Это никогда не работало, конечно же. Ирука был убийственным сочетанием ледяной суровости и стали. Чунин посмотрел на Какаши сверху вниз — а затем продолжил свою ужасную пытку.

Пытку, которую Какаши не знал до последних нескольких месяцев.

У него прибавилось так много новых эмоциональных шрамов из-за Ируки!

Совершенно бесчувственно Ирука ополоснул его лицо тёплой водой.

Как обычно, Какаши вздрогнул и театрально фыркнул. Он сдержал себя от того, чтобы отшатнуться и начать вытирать лицо где-нибудь в другом месте словно одержимый кот. Ухватившись за сидение стула, он ещё больше надулся, этот этап был самым нелюбимым у него. Какаши держал глаза закрытыми, когда Ирука вытер маленьким полотенцем его голые щёки, а затем сделал худшую вещь за всю историю.

Он достал отшелушивающий скраб для лица с абрикосом.

Подушечки пальцев Ируки были мозолистыми от бесконечных тренировок с оружием, но он всегда пытался быть нежным, когда очищал скрабом влажную кожу лица Какаши. Тем не менее, чунин был монстром, самым настоящим монстром, когда круговыми движениями втирал скраб во всевозможные жирные прыщи на его обнажённом лице. Он был довольно ласковым вокруг рубцовой ткани, что Какаши в тайне глубоко ценил.

Даже так, ощущения были слишком сильными: было чувство, словно Ирука втирал в его лицо фруктовое стекло.

— Это самая нелюбимая моя часть, — вслух заканючил Какаши. Он принял свой самый лучший несчастный вид в попытке снискать расположение Ируки. Немного задрожал, как если бы он был готов залиться слезами в любую секунду. Но как всегда ужасный зверь, Ирука, только ещё раз плеснул ему в лицо воды. Какаши сильно сжал губы, боясь, что скраб может попасть ему в рот. Несмотря на очень приятный запах, он узнал на собственной шкуре, что вкус у него ужасен. Плюс, маленькие гранулы, которые по идее открывают поры, застревают в зубах.

Так, по-видимому, люди ухаживали за своими лицами.

Что ж, никто не говорил этого Какаши.

Они были слишком заняты, говоря «Иди, убей вон того и того».

Это было на их третьем свидании, когда они были слишком пьяными, и Ирука склонился над ним, сидя на его бёдрах и игриво стягивая маску. Чунин поднял эти прекрасные тёмные глаза, чтобы встретиться с единственным видимым глазом Какаши, и вслух спросить в замешательстве:

— Ты умываешься каждый день?

Какаши провёл по распущенным волосам Ируки, наслаждаясь отблеском металлической панели на его перчатке среди океана тёмно-каштанового.

— Что имеешь в виду? — спросил он в ответ.

Практически мурлыча от подобного внимания, Ирука прикусил нижнюю губу, закрыв глаза.

— Ты меня понял, — сказал он. — Ты постоянно носишь маску. Как ты ухаживаешь за своей кожей?

Какаши потребовалось ещё полтора свидания, чтобы решиться спросить, что же подразумевал Ирука. Чунин вновь был у него на коленях, на этот раз широко расставив ноги, и сладко и пылко дышал ему в ухо, не скрытое маской или банданой. Одновременно потеревшись о другого мужчину, Какаши спросил с намеренной лёгкостью:

— Мне нужно что-то делать со своим лицом?

Ирука лизнул его ушную раковину, из-за чего Какаши вздрогнул и крепче сжал чужие бёдра.

— У тебя есть ритуалы ухода за кожей, верно? — пробормотал чунин, его голос звучал почти удивлённо.

— Нет? — это был неправильный ответ.

Это было их шестое свидание — и они уже дважды занимались сексом, — когда Какаши в первый раз снял маску и уставился в потолок, пока Ирука осматривал его лицо.

Так началась пытка последних шести месяцев.

Какаши знал, что нетерпеливо крутится на стуле, но не мог остановиться. Он почти отшатнулся от пальцев Ируки, когда тот решил удержать его подбородок на месте. Но Ирука был упрямым и совершенно безжалостным: он удержал Какаши под контролем, пока убирал остатки отшелушивающего скраба влажным полотенцем для рук.

Потом было маленькое тёплое полотенчико… Ирука насухо вытер его кожу с убийственной точностью. Он знал каждую часть лица Какаши, находя прыщи, о существовании которых Какаши до этого не подозревал.

Он рано научился не кусать Ируку за пальцы — за это можно было получить в нос.

Поэтому Какаши надулся ещё сильнее на стуле, нахмурив брови, ожидая, когда всё это закончится.

Но — подождите, — ему нравился следующий этап, — так что он очень вовремя слегка оживился.

Намного нежнее Ирука запустил пальцы в серебряно-серые волосы Какаши и принялся массировать его кожу головы, которой почти никто никогда не касался. Тот так сильно наслаждался этим, что понял, что дрожит на стуле. Даже будучи демоном в глубине души, Ирука мог быть очень ласковым: он щедро уделял внимание основанию черепа Какаши, где скапливалось напряжение и вызывало мучительные головные боли. Чунин был одновременно решительным и успокаивающим на висках, растирая их знакомыми кругами.

Также улавливая малейшие изменения в его теле, как и он, Какаши мог почувствовать, как на несколько секунд его кровь лучше циркулирует. Это было во второй раз на неделе, что значило, что Ирука не использовал кокосовое масло, чтобы напитать его волосы. Сегодняшний массаж был для снятия стресса… и близости, Какаши мог признаться в этом наедине с собой. Даже если он ненавидел первую часть их спа-процедур, это…

— Это моя любимая часть, — прошептал Какаши, прикрыв глаза от удовольствия.

Ирука улыбнулся в ответ:

— Знаю.

Массаж длился достаточно долго, чтобы Какаши задремал. Он немного чувствовал себя так, словно плыл на небольших белых облачках. Всегда слишком молчаливый во время таких моментов, сегодня ночью Ирука продолжил ласкать кожу Какаши намного дольше обычного. Он… он был очень ласковым. Слишком ласковым.

Ирука был единственным, кто видел его лицо с тех пор, как Какаши получил свой шрам. До этого его видел отец, как и медик-нин: никого из них никогда слишком сильно не волновало, как он выглядит. Но, после рубящего движения кинжала и Рин, заменивший его потерянный глаз на глаз Обито, Какаши стал защищать своё лицо. Годами он прятался за маской, но сейчас с протектором, скрывающим большую часть его лица, казалось, что уже не осталось причин показываться… ну, кому-либо, на самом деле.

Между ним и Ирукой было достаточно флирта, чтобы хватило на несколько любовных романов. Очевидно, это началось задолго до «они больше не твои ученики, тупой ты чунин» и «ты прав, но я надеюсь, что ты будешь страдать вечно». Ирука был добр, чтобы пригласить его на ужин, чтобы наладить отношения, но Какаши был тем, кто нырнул в лунный свет и спросил нарочно вычурно-учтивым голосом:

— Могу ли я подняться наверх?

Его очень успокоило — и поразило, — что чунин относился терпимо к отсутствию поцелуев.

Если быть точным, Ирука любил целовать Какаши повсюду. Точно так же он, казалось, не испытывал неприязни к Какаши, целующего его тело через маску, и это позволило тому понять, что он действительно, искренне любит целоваться. Его лицо было нелепо чувствительным, а Ирука очень страстным, что приводило к разнообразным вспышкам возбуждения, которых он никогда не представлял себе.

В конце концов, Какаши снял маску и показал Ируке своё лицо, но не ради поцелуя — а чтобы Ирука мог оценить состояние его вечно скрытой тканью кожи.

По всей видимости, им предстоит ещё много работы.

Так что у них было каждую неделю по четыре дня для спа-процедур.

Это был День номер 96. Какаши не был уверен, что что-нибудь изменится, когда они дойдут до 100, но с нетерпением ждал этого.

— Хорошо, Какаши, — решительно сказал Ирука, убирая руки. — Мне сейчас нужно начать проверку.

Он всегда использовал этот тон, когда заканчивал, потому что Какаши всегда пытался надуться, чтобы получить больше массажа или, может быть, даже несколько поцелуев. Однако на этот раз Какаши чувствовал себя немного растеряно. Он посмотрел наверх своим глазом и раскрытым Шаринганом на мягко улыбающегося ему Ируку.

— Какая сторона тебе нравится больше? — вдруг спросил Какаши. Его переполняло любопытство, хотя он никогда не задумывался об этом до сих пор.

Ирука посмотрел на него с потрясающе безучастным видом прежде, чем развернуться и уйти.

Какаши тут же последовал за ним, одетый в обтягивающие брюки АНБУ и голый по пояс. После почти восьми месяцев отношений, он понимал, что лучше не лезть перед: у Ируки не было проблем с устраиванием импровизированного спаринга в гостиной. Конечно, Какаши всегда мог выиграть любой физический поединок между ними, но он обнаружил, что Ирука не был против выкручивания сосков или поцелуя между бёдер, чтобы сломить ход битвы.

Поэтому он держался на расстоянии примерно двенадцати дюймов, когда спросил с большим интересом:

— Тебе нравится моя светлая или тёмная сторона?

Какаши чувствовал необходимость для большей выразительности указать на разные части своего лица, когда сформулировал вопрос. Они никогда не обсуждали это прежде, но то, что он имел в виду, было довольно очевидным. Он знал, что это различие на его лице было таким же шокирующим, как и вид Техники Соблазнения или нахождение в эпицентре Великого Огненного Шара. Однако, когда Ирука увидел разницу между верхней и нижней частями его лица, он решил, что Какаши в целом нужно лучше ухаживать за кожей. Хотя у него было множество возможностей сделать это, Ирука никогда не упоминал об этом.

Так как верхняя правая зона лица Какаши была постоянно подвержена воздействию стихий, кожа там была значительно темнее, чем щёки ниже. Надо признать, по сравнению с большинством людей в Конохе, это всё равно было довольно бледным… но, опять же, они не видели его носа или подбородка. Изредка, когда Какаши был один и чувствовал себя свободно, он смотрел на своё необычное, разделённое на части лицо и задавался вопросом, был ли он таким же белым, как бумажный свиток. У него была склонность к сравнению оттенков белого и разных частей своего лица… кончик его носа был как яичная скорлупа? его правая скула была как внутренности белого персика?

Без сомнений, Ирука замечал следы возраста и стресса, написанных на его коже, а уж цветовое несоответствие… верно?

По какой-то причине Какаши никогда не испытывал сильной нужды держать глаза широко открытыми: у него была склонность лениво смотреть на окружающих, полуприкрыв свой глаз и Шаринган.

Тем не менее, время оказало ему медвежью услугу, как и солнечный свет. Под его левым глазом, в уголке под серебристой бровью, была небольшая сеточка морщин. Это определённо было не так плохо, как изнурённые черты Итачи Учихи, но эта гусиная лапка напоминала ему о его бывшем подчинённом в АНБУ. Конечно, Какаши догадывается, что очень немногие люди когда-либо замечали его морщины, если учесть, что большинство шиноби и гражданских избегали его или, по крайней мере, держались на должном расстоянии. Он лично не был высокого мнения о своей более постаревшей стороне: кожа обвисла, черты лица стали отчётливее, кожа — более тёмной и загорелой. Но ведь именно так и стареют люди! Логично, что это также не обошло его стороной.

Вред от солнечных лучей беспокоил Ируку больше всего. Он потратил ничтожное количество времени, чтобы объяснить, что чрезмерное солнечное облучение привело к пигментации и появлению пятен на коже Какаши — и это может стать причиной, что клетки кожи могут стать раковыми.

Хотя Какаши отказался от предложения Ируки показаться специалисту медику-нину, он также начал использовать солнцезащитный крем на миссиях. Вначале, несколько джонинов подшучивали над ним, но Какаши улыбнулся под маской и невозмутимо сказал:

— Я не умру на этой миссии и не умру от рака. Ты волен сам выбрать себе способ смерти.

Позже он заметил, что ещё несколько джонинов пользовались солнцезащитным кремом.

Только Какаши и Ирука знали правду: неизменная линия загара делила его лицо пополам. Нижняя половина — большая часть щёк и нос, весь подбородок и челюсть — была кремово-белой и без морщин. Верхняя половина в сравнении была более загорелой. Так же на коже были видны последствия стресса и возраста, словно дилетантский набросок художника, который слишком любит рисовать тени.

Тёмное сверху. Светлое снизу.

Он знал, что Ируке не нужны указания, потому что тот провёл очень много времени прикасаясь к его лицу, но Какаши всё равно пару раз постучал по своему чересчур бледному подбородку, пытаясь заставить Ируку посмотреть на него.

— Скрытая сторона?

Он провёл пальцем по морщинкам под всегда видимым правым глазом, когда Ирука наконец взглянул на него. Они остановились посреди излюбленной гостиной Ируки, когда Какаши нетерпеливо добавил, взволнованный, что смог привлечь внимание чунина:

— Или видимая?

Говоря это, Какаши полностью прикрыл рукой нижнюю часть лица, изображая маску.

— А? Что думаешь, Ирука? Тёмная, светлая? Старая, молодая? Какая сторона тебе нравится больше?

Ирука выглядел весьма озадаченным подобными вопросами. Он скрестил руки и окинул Какаши тяжёлым, скептическим взглядом с головы до ног.

— Ты действительно думаешь, что у тебя только две стороны?

Какаши тут же поднял палец вверх, восхитившись идеей.

— Ты прав, Ирука! — заявил он, а затем показал на участок кожи около Шарингана. — У меня три части, верно? Три цвета, три вида проблем.

Какаши весьма понравилась эта мысль: кожа вокруг правого и левого глаз существенно отличалась между собой, одна была постаревшей и потрёпанной жизнью, другая — незапятнанная, но пересечённая шрамом. Его тёмный глаз был простым, уверенным. Его Шаринган непостоянный, вращающийся, ошеломляющий своей силой. Без сомнения, его лицо можно было бы разделить вертикально посередине, если бы он не носил горизонтальную маску всё время.

Прежде, чем Ирука успел ответить, Какаши добавил, слишком заинтригованный подобным концептом:

— Левая сторона — хрупкая сторона. Правая сторона — сильная сторона.

Он поднёс руку к Шарингану, оставив только видимым тёмный глаз.

— Ленивый сенсей… — Какаши сдвинул пальцы, чтобы открыть красно-чёрный родовое дзюцу. — …или Копи Нин?

Он пошевелил серебряными бровями и подвёл итог:

— Какаши-сенсей или Шаринган Какаши?

Ирука наблюдал за его действиями с всё ещё подозрительным взглядом. Смуглые черты лица продолжали интересовать Какаши, особенно необычный шрам, рассекающий лицо чунина. Он находил тёмный тон кожи Ируки на редкость привлекательным. На самом деле, Какаши был абсолютно очарован их различиями, когда стащил с того всё снаряжение шиноби-сенсея.

В первый раз, когда они занимались сексом, Какаши неожиданно долго рассматривал, как его ослепительно-белые руки прижимаются к шоколадной коже Ируки на заднице, разминая мышцы, словно кот.

Как и в тот раз, Ирука не выглядел чрезвычайно довольным странной озабоченностью Какаши.

Чунин поднял брови, продолжая держать руки скрещенными, и спросил в медленной, но решительной манере:

— Какаши, ты сейчас серьёзно?

Какаши почувствовал себя отруганным студентом и сразу же взял себя в руки. Он засунул руки в штаны АНБУ и качнулся на голых пятках. Отвернувшись от Ируки и рассматривая потолок, он пожал плечами и отрывисто ответил:

— Нет, я просто дурачился.

Он был глуп, раз снова побеспокоил Ируку.

Ирука опустил руки и шагнул вперёд, став ближе. Проследив за движением на периферическом зрении, Какаши убедился, что не напрягся, когда тот нежно коснулся его лица. Со спокойной чуткостью Ирука провёл подушечками пальцев по линии от маски, горизонталь, что разделяет персиковый и белый, постаревшее и ещё юное, повреждённое и нетронутое. Чунин наклонился ещё ближе… и поцеловал Какаши в переносицу.

Ох, центр его лица.

Не в силах остановиться, Какаши вновь посмотрел на Ируку, и его щёки покраснели. Он не знал, что сказать, но, к счастью, его парень был рядом, чтобы спасти от смущения.

— Думаю, — пробормотал Ирука, обняв голую талию Какаши. — У тебя бесконечное количество сторон.

Его взгляд был тёмным и любящим, безбрежным и дивным. Они были так невероятно оглушающе близко; Какаши чувствовал, что румянец усиливается на щеках и опускается на шею. Но Ирука продолжил гнуть своё. Он добавил, восхитительно ревностно:

— Я никогда не смогу выбрать из них одну.

Ох, очень нежно Ирука поцеловал родинку около рта Какаши. Его глаза внезапно лучились игривым теплом, которое и привлекло Какаши в начале, словно огонь мотылька.

— Можешь назвать меня жадным, — пробормотал Ирука, уткнувшись пересечённым шрамом носом в ярко-белую линию подбородка Какаши, — но я хочу тебя всего. Все до единой части. Я хочу всё.

Это было трудно, но Какаши нашёл силы ответить и отодвинулся от Ируки, чтобы опуститься перед ним, как на их первом свидании, когда он предложил подняться наверх после выпивки.

Секунду чунин выглядел удивлённым — а затем, вспомнил эту позицию, — и улыбнулся, выглядя впечатляюще смущённым. Ирука потянулся почесать от неловкости шрам, но Какаши перехватил его руку и прижал её рядом с Шаринганом и собственным шрамом.

Он ляпнул первое, что пришло в голову:

— Спасибо за помощь. Я не знаю, как был бы без тебя.

И Ирука тут же отреагировал, выражение его лица было нежным и искренним:

— Ты прекрасен. Я люблю в тебе всё.

Это был первый раз, когда они затрагивали тему любви в своих разговорах, и сразу стало понятно, что Ирука увлёкся их подражанию любовным романам. Хотя Какаши определённо был сильнее, чунин попытался вырваться из объятий. Он почти наверняка хотел от стыда взяться за свою проверку, надеясь, его промах забудется.

Но Какаши был полон намерений. Не убийственных! Ласковых намерений. Полных любви.

Они целовались прежде — прижимаясь губами — несколько раз, но всегда осторожно и медленно.

В этот раз, здесь и сейчас, Какаши поцеловал Ируку с сокрушительным пылом. Запустив пальцы в чужие завязанные волосы, он стащил резинку. Удерживал его, пока Ирука наконец-то, приятно, безупречно не ответил и поцеловал его с силой, далеко за пределами рамок чунин-сенсея.

Ох, да, Ирука оставил ему так много новых эмоциональных шрамов. Хороших, восхитительных шрамов. Он любил их — как и Ируку.


End file.
